The present invention relates to a motor mount assembly for an air conditioner; more particularly, to a motor mount assembly integrated into an air conditioner housing.
In an air conditioner including an indoor machine portion and an outdoor machine portion, both of indoor and outdoor fans are connected to a common motor shaft.
FIG. 1 is a drawing showing a conventional motor mount assembly for an integrated air conditioner.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional assembly includes a base panel 1, and a motor mount 2 for mounting a motor 3, wherein a base plate 2a of the motor mount 2 is attached to the base panel 1 by four screws, and side plates 2c having two holes 2b for ventilation of the motor mount 2 are bent toward an upper direction. The motor 3 is mounted on the side plates 2c and attached perpendicular by four screws.
Further, FIG. 2 is a drawing showing another conventional motor mount assembly for an integrated air conditioner.
As shown in FIG. 2, a conventional assembly includes a base panel 1, a barrier 6 and a supporter 7 provided on the base panel 1, a motor mount 8 for mounting the motor 3 electrically welded to the supporter 7, and an indoor fan and an outdoor fan connected to a motor shaft 3a.
In addition, FIG. 3 is a drawing showing another conventional motor mount assembly for an integrated air conditioner.
As shown in FIG. 3, the conventional assembly includes a base panel 1, and a barrier 6 for mounting a motor 3 provided on the base panel 1, wherein vibroisolating rubber (not shown) is provided between the motor 3 and the barrier 6.
In the above-described conventional air conditioners, however, it is hard to support the motor on the motor mount due to its heavy weight. As a result that, a noise and vibrations are generated by the imbalance of the motor. This vibration from the motor amplifies noise from the parts by resonance. Further, the lives of bearings and elements, which are engaged with the motor shaft, are reduced by wear of the bearings, thereby generating increased noise.